


Приз

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: — А давайте Стайлза разыграем?— Сомнительный приз, если честно.https://sun9-43.userapi.com/c854320/v854320705/138d5f/XjLB-YZjRg4.jpgПубликация на других ресурсах:Запрещено в любом виде





	Приз

**Author's Note:**

> Всех с Хэллоуином и первым снегом! 
> 
> Работа про подростков. Чтобы просто отдохнул мозг) Не ищите тут глубокий смысл.  
Стайлзу и Дереку 18.

— А давайте Стайлза разыграем? — Скотт достал из шкафа костюм, в котором был на прошлый Хэллоуин.

— Сомнительный приз, если честно, — Дерек поднял глаза, выгибая бровь и разводя руки в стороны. — Что?

— Вообще-то, Скотт имел ввиду розыгрыш… — Эллисон улыбнулась, беря Скотта за подбородок и закрывая ему рот.

— Оу, да, кхм, я это и… — Дерек замолчал, чтобы еще больше не попасть в неловкое положение.

— Хочешь отомстить ему за прошлый год? — Лидия поправила идеальную прическу и стукнула Джексона по руке, когда тот попытался ее обнять. — Я все еще злюсь на тебя.

— Да ладно! Ну подрались мы со Стилински! Он, между прочим, первый начал!

— И дразнил он себя сам, — Мартин закатила глаза, снова откидывая руку Уиттмора.

— Давайте, вы свои игры наедине продолжите, — Дерек скривился и изобразил, что его рвет.

— Кто бы говорил. Зажимаешься со своим… — Джексон резко выдохнул, складываясь пополам. Лидия невинно улыбнулась, встряхивая ладонью.

— Так, что ты там говорил, Скотт?

— А… да… — МакКол уже и забыл, что хотел сделать.

Эллисон чмокнула Скотта в щеку, напрочь выбивая из его кудрявой головы мысли о Стайлзе или ком-то еще.

— Закажем пиццу? — Скотт засиял, обнимая девушку и смотря ей в глаза. — И Стайлза позвать надо…

***

Припарковавшись у дома Хейлов, Стайлз побарабанил по рулю пальцами и развернулся к Дереку. Парень молча смотрел вперед, даже не думая выходить или что-то говорить.

— Эм… до завтра?

Дерек вздрогнул и резко повернул голову.

— Хм…

— Мы уже приехали.

— Да, спасибо… — но с места так и не сдвинулся.

Стайлз приподнял бровь и мотнул головой.

— И?

— Скоро Хэллоуин. Ты… мы… В общем, ты пойдешь со мной?..

— Стоп-стоп, Дер! — Стайлз выставил вперед руку, желая, чтобы Хейл замолчал. — Мы… по-моему все решили… Нет?

Дерек напрягся, опуская голову.

— Ты сам сказал: Давай, Стайлз, сделаем паузу, — Стилински невесело усмехнулся. — Нет?

— Да… но… как друзья?.. — Дерек кинул виноватый взгляд на парня и снова отвернулся.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз потер лицо руками и отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, Дер. Еще рано… И сегодня… Это вообще как понимать? Никто не мог тебя подвезти, а у тебя самого сломалась совершенно новая машина? — усмехнувшись, Стайлз было потянулся к Дереку, но так и застыл с протянутой рукой.

— Стайлз… — Дерек подался вперед, но Стилински шарахнулся от него, как от огня, вжимаясь в дверцу джипа.

— Нет. Выметайся отсюда! Я тебе не кукла, чтобы когда захотел поиграл, когда надоел выкинул!

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Дерек, я все еще… Выйди, пожалуйста… — Стайлз закусил губу и отвернулся, сжимая кулаки, чтобы самому не броситься на шею бывшему парню.

— Прости… — Дерек вздохнул и вышел, аккуратно закрывая дверь.

Стайлз тут же вжал педаль газа, он так и не заглушил мотор.

***

— И что ты сделал? — Лидия лопнула пузырь жвачки и пихнула Джексона ногой по голени, чтобы тот продолжил массировать ей ступню.

— А что я мог?.. — Дерек прикрыл глаза, кладя телефон рядом на подушку и включая громкую связь.

— Боже, какие вы парни идиоты!.. Ауч, Джексон! — девушка пнула Уиттмора сильней, сбрасывая того с кровати на пол.

— Что мне делать?..

— Ты сам виноват в этой ситуации, — Лидия встала и подошла к туалетному столику, беря расческу.

— Я в курсе! Но мне показалось, что Пейдж…

— Твоя единственная и неповторимая любовь.

— Ну да… — Дерек помрачнел и сел, смотря на полную Луну за окном. — Скоро Хэллоуин, я предложил, точнее, хотел предложить пойти вместе, но он…

— Я бы тоже тебя послала.

— Я же говорю, Стилински — баба! — Джексон злорадно улыбнулся, сидя на кровати, в как он считал безопасности. Но ему тут же прилетело расческой по плечу. — Ненавижу Стилински… — сквозь зубы.

— Ох, Джекс, ты его любишь. Порой больше, чем меня, — Лидия хитро улыбнулась и вздохнула, услышав скулеж в трубке. — Стайлзу нужно время. Он любит тебя, а ты сделал ему больно.

— Прошло почти два месяца…

— И ты только вчера смог остаться с ним наедине.

— Он сам меня избегал…

— Не больше, чем ты его.

— Ладно, совет ты мне видимо не дашь…

— Ох, я дала его уже Стайлзу, — Лидия выдержала паузу. — Послать тебя подальше. Чао, милый.

***

В столовой было шумно, а на улице не осталось свободных столов. Стайлз хотел сесть к друзьям, но заметив среди них Дерека, развернулся на сто восемьдесят и пошел обратно в столовую. Увидев Эрику и Айзека, он подошел к ним.

— Можно?

Рейес оторвалась от телефона и глянула на Лейхи. Айзек убрал с соседнего стула рюкзак.

— Сегодня решил побыть среди неудачников? — Айзек улыбнулся, откусывая от яблока Эрики кусок.

— Кто здесь неудачник, то только я.

— Мы выгнали Дерека. Он задрал своим нытьем, — Эрика улыбнулась и подняла на Стилински глаза. — Может, простишь его?

— Чтобы через неделю он нашел себе очередную Пейдж, а я сидел и ждал его, как верный пес?

Айзек фыркнул, прикрывая рот и прожевывая слишком большой кусок.

— Ну ты разве, что на кокера сойдешь… — Эрика засмеялась, а Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Тогда Хейл — волк. И он сожрет нашего малыша Сти, — Айзек улыбнулся, обнимая парня за плечи.

— Да уж… — Стайлз все же не сдержал улыбку.

— Ты идешь на Хэллоуин к Дэнни? — Рейес откинула назад волосы и наклонила голову набок.

— Не уверен…

— Забей на Дерека. Ты должен пойти, — убрав руку, Айзек, совсем обнаглев, еще пару раз надкусил яблоко, с вызовом смотря на свою девушку.

— Приятного аппетита, сладкий, — она так посмотрела, что кусок пошел не в то горло, и Стайлзу пришлось спасать друга.

Когда Айзек перестал задыхаться, а Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, краем глаза заметил, как с улицы зашел Дерек, а за ним мило улыбающаяся Пейдж. Они прошли на выход, а Стилински, допив залпом сок, уточнил:

— Во сколько вечеринка?

***

— Скотт, ты уверен?.. — Эллисон оглядела парня и нахмурилась.

МакКол от своей идеи подшутить над лучшим другом так и не отказался. Гримм ему сделал парень Дэнни — Итан, и выглядело реально страшно и правдоподобно. На груди была нарисована рваная рана, а нож в краске, Скотт убрал в пакет.

— Пусть помучается, я в том году чуть инфаркт не получил…

— В твоем возрасте не может быть инфаркта, — Лидия поправила макияж и осмотрела себя в зеркало. Идеальная Женщина-кошка.

— У МакКола может быть все, — Джексон пихнул Скотта в плечо, проходя к Мартин.

— О, Боже… Ты Джокер? А почему не Бэтмен? — Надо было признаться, что образ Уиттмору очень шел.

— Потому… ээээ, а ты кто? — Джексон нахмурился, рассматривая плащ и черную рубашку Скотта.

— Зорро.

Все кто был в комнате, отвернулись, пряча улыбки.

— Эй?! Очень даже хороший персонаж!

— Да… если тебе сорок! — Джексон с Итаном засмеялись, а девушки и Дэнни все же сдержались.

— Ладно вам, — Эллисон погладила расстроившегося Скотта по руке, — В другом костюме было бы сложно сделать это…

— Да-да, разыграть Стайлза, — Джексон фыркнул.

— А Дерек правда сказал, что Стилински сомнительный приз? — Итан дорисовал на Дэнни маску и повернулся к Лидии.

— Правда. Хотя мое мнение, что это его самый заветный приз.

Молча переглянувшись, они не стали развивать эту тему. Спустившись вниз, девушки ушли с Дэнни на кухню, помочь ему с выпивкой и едой, а парни остались в гостиной, встречать первых гостей.

***

— Стайлз, стой спокойно.

— Я нелепо выгляжу…

— Почему? Даже очень милая лисичка из тебя вышла, — Айзек улыбнулся и щелкнул по мягкому рыжему уху на ободке.

— Я убью тебя Эрика…

— Я не виновата, что ты мялся, как девственница в первую брачную ночь, и пришел, когда мы уже выходили из дома! Это все, что у меня было! — она честными глазами смотрела на Стайлза, пряча за спиной скрещенные пальцы.

— Да… — парень поправил черный широкий чокер на шее, осматриваясь в поисках Скотта и остальных. На руках были рыжие меховые манжеты, к черным джинсам крепился рыжий лисий хвост, а на ногах меховые гетры. На лице Эрика как смогла быстро нарисовала гримм — нос, усы и подвела глаза.

Времени спорить и переодеваться уже не было, так что Стилински пришлось смириться со своим внешним видом. Оставалось надеяться, что на вечеринке будут костюмы похуже.

Лидии, Эллисон и Скотту он дозвониться не смог. Поэтому и оставалась одна Эрика. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как остался совершенно один.

— Эй… — оглядевшись, Стайлзу показалось, что он заметил Скотта и пошел к выходу на задний двор.

Дойдя до дверей, он обзавелся двумя стаканчиками пунша, которые ему впихнули мимо проходящие подростки. На улице было мало народа, и в основном одни парочки. Вздохнув, Стайлз сделал из одного стакана глоток и чуть не выплюнул напиток обратно.

За бассейном у колонны стоял Дерек в костюме волка, а рядом с ним Пейдж — Красная Шапочка. Стилински усмехнулся, делая шаг назад, одновременно встречаясь взглядом с Хейлом. Дерек дернулся, выпрямляясь и отодвигая от себя девушку. Стайлз резко развернулся, сталкиваясь с каким-то парнем и обливая его сразу из двух стаканов.

— Ой… прости…

Пейдж схватила Дерека за руку, заставляя обернуться на себя:

— Ты же меня не бросишь здесь… одну?

Хейл закусил губу, поворачиваясь обратно к Стайлзу, но того уже не было.

***

— Подожди… это по любому должно отстираться, — Стайлз виновато улыбнулся, стараясь не коситься на торс Тео.

Улыбнувшись, Рейкен пожал плечом и поймал взгляд Стилински.

— Я вообще не вижу повода переживать, — поправив волосы, он улыбнулся, обнажая накладные вампирские клыки.

— Но ты же не пойдешь… так… — Стайлз обвел полуголого парня рукой и внезапно смутился.

— Почему бы и нет? — Тео подмигнул. Красные линзы смотрелись жутко, но шли парню.

— Чувствую себя идиотом… — Стайлз схватил свой хвост и присел на край ванны.

— Ты же видел человека рыбу? — Рейкен улыбнулся и потрогал рыжее ушко.

— Ну до него мне все же далеко, — Стайлз наконец-то улыбнулся, не заставляя себя, а искренне.

— Идем? — Тео протянул ему руку, заставляя встать.

— А как же?.. — Стайлз кивнул на мокрую рубашку с так и не отстиравшимися пятнами.

— В помойку!

Выйдя из ванны, они попали в самый разгар вечеринки. Многие перешли уже на пиво, а музыка гремела на всю мощь колонок. Доведя Стайлза до стола с напитками, Тео взял два стакана с пивом и протянул один парню.

— Потанцуем?!

— Что?! — Стайлз сделал глоток холодного пива и облизал губы.

— Говорю, что ты красивый! — Тео улыбнулся, а Стайлз снова не расслышал, но не стал в этом признаваться, а лишь улыбнулся, делая очередной глоток.

***

— М, стой… — Стайлз пытался увернуться от жарких и настойчивых губ.

— Ты же свободен?.. В чем проблема? — Тео снова попытался поцеловать Стайлза, но тот запрокинул голову, неосознанно подставляя шею.

— Нет… то есть…уф… да… — Стилински не нравилось, что на него так сильно напирают, но и выпил прилично, еще и на голодный желудок, чтобы дать отпор.

— Маленькая лисичка… — Тео уже полез к заднице парня, как его резко развернули и врезали по морде. — Какого?!..

Дерек уже замахивался снова, но Рейкен успел врезать ему в живот кулаком. Началась драка, вокруг завизжали девчонки, а Стайлз прирос к стене, в ужасе наблюдая за всем.

Джексон и Дэнни смогли оттащить Дерека, а Итан встал около Тео.

— С ума сошли?! Дерек! — Махилани встряхнул друга за плечо, но Хейл вырвался, тяжело дыша и с ненавистью смотря на соперника.

Переведя взгляд на Стайлза, Дерек уже хотел подойти к нему, но путь ему преградила бросившаяся на шею Пейдж. Она не видела из-за чего началась драка, причитая и зло смотря на Рейкена, пыталась вытереть с лица Хейла кровь. Стилински смотрел в глаза Дереку всего секунду, отвернувшись, парень отлип от стены и подошел к Тео, спрашивая, в порядке ли он?

Вырвав у девушки платок, Дерек ушел в ванную. За ним пошла Лидия. Чуть не прищемив подруге нос дверью, Дерек зло глянул на нее и включил холодную воду. Мартин закрыла дверь на замок и прислонилась к ней спиной.

— Что случилось?

Хейл набрал пригоршню ледяной воды и умылся, проводя ладонями по волосам.

— Догадайся, — Дерек огрызнулся.

— Я видела тебя с Пейдж… а подрался ты с Тео… Он, — Мартин внимательно посмотрела в зеркало, ловя в отражении взгляд Дерека, — приставал к ней?

— Не к ней, — Дерек отвел взгляд и поморщился, когда из разбитой губы снова закапала кровь.

— Оу… — Мартин замолчала, не зная, что сказать.

— Я пришел с Пейдж, как с подругой. Она попросила меня, потому что никто не мог ее забрать из дома…

— Господи, ты поверил в эту чушь?! — Лидия сделал к парню шаг, — И ваши костюмы…

— Она спросила меня, кем я буду. Не вижу причины скрывать… Я не просил… и не знал, что она…

— А теперь представь, как все это выглядит со стороны Стайлза, — вздохнув, она покачала головой, — Боюсь, что…

Из-за двери послышались крики, визг и грохот. Дерек попытался выйти, но чуть не выломал запертую дверь. Замешкавшись, они с Лидией забежали в гостиную последними. Стайлз стоял в центре образовавшегося вокруг него и Скотта круга. МакКол все еще глупо улыбался, а Стилински был бледен, как мел.

— Ты дебил, Скотт, — Стайлза еще немного потряхивало, а Дерек только сейчас заметил на груди Скотта «рану». — Не подходи.

Лидия цокнула языком и хотела подойти к Стайлзу, но ее опередил Джексон. Он заставил Стайлза выпить что-то покрепче пива и, кинув злой взгляд на МакКола, увел парня наверх.

— Что тут произошло? — Дерек подошел к Скотту, который виновато кусал губы и смотрел в пол.

— Решил подшутить… — Эллисон не успела договорить, Хейл уже поднимался наверх.

***

— МакКол придурок, — Уиттмор усадил Стайлза на кровать в гостевой комнате и вздохнул, наливая парню из графина в стакан воды.

— Я не хочу… — Стайлз лег, закрыл глаза и попросил оставить его одного.

Джексон помялся у кровати, поставил стакан на тумбочку и тихо вышел, прикрыв дверь.

— Нет-нет, даже не вздумай, — Джексон перехватил Дерека, уже собиравшегося схватиться за ручку.

— Отвали, Уиттмор.

— Я думаю, сейчас не время…

— Тебя это не касается, — Дерек сжал зубы.

— Делай, что хочешь, — Джексон фыркнул и ушел вниз.

Помедлив, Дерек все же зашел в комнату.

— Джексон… я же просил…

— Это не Джексон.

Стайлз замер, шумно сглатывая.

— Я хочу поговорить…

— А я нет…

Дерек кивнул, забывая, что Стайлз его не видит. Молчание затянулось:

— Ты ушел?

— Нет… — Дерек кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Побудь со мной… — шепотом.

Хейл, уже собравшийся выйти, замер. Ему показалось, что он ослышался.

— Стайлз?..

— Да, Дерек…

— Ты… попросил остаться?..

— Угу… — Стилински вздохнул и приподнялся, но был все так же спиной к Дереку. — Я кажется даже протрезвел, после выходки Скотта…

— Он идиот…

— Да все в порядке. Я привык. Это же Скотт… — Стайлз помедлил и вывел пальцами на простыне какой-то замысловатый рисунок.

Дерек медленно подошел к кровати и присел на самый край. Нерешительно подняв руку, он дотронулся до плеча Стайлза. Стилински повернул к нему голову, смотря через плечо. Пересев лицом к Дереку, он провел пальцами по разбитой губе.

— Больно?

— Немного. Поцелуешь и пройдет.

— Вот как…

Стайлз придвинулся ближе, касаясь пальцами щеки парня.

— Пейдж не справилась с такой простой задачей? — Стайлз скривил рот в усмешке и отстранился.

— Я не приглашал ее. Если ты помнишь, я звал тебя…

— О, и я тебе отказал. И ты тут же…

— Все не так! — Дерек прищурился, сжимая кулаки.

— Ударишь? — с вызовом.

— Бить тебя? — Хейл усмехнулся, осматривая парня.

— Ну ты и тварь, — Стайлз уже собирался выгнать Хейла с кровати и из комнаты, но Дерек первый подался вперед, заваливая Стайлза на спину и прижимая к кровати.

— Мне нужен только ты…

Оба тяжело и шумно дышали, смотря на лица друг друга, изучая, как в первый раз.

— Я тебе не верю…

— Дай мне шанс. Я люблю…

— Нет. Не говори этого, — Стайлз спихнул с себя Дерека и сел. — Дам тебе ответ, когда выпадет первый снег, — Стайлз вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь.

***

Лидия воровала у Джексона с подноса картошку фри, при этом пять минут назад убеждая всех, что эту отраву она не ест.

— Ты же понимаешь, что снег в Калифорнии может и не выпасть?

Стайлз улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Кто знает…

— Жестокий, — девушка кинула в него ломтиком картошки и быстро вытерла пальцы, принимая от Джексона свой салат. Дерек поставил поднос перед Стайлзом и сел рядом.

— О чем болтаете?

— Скотт с Эллисон что-то задерживаются, — Мартин спрятала улыбку, прикрывая губы салфеткой.

— Кто из их пары девка еще тот вопрос, — Джексон нахмурился, понимая, что картошки стало вдвое меньше. Кинув недовольный взгляд на Стайлза, который ел все и в огромных количествах, при этом оставаясь тощим, Уиттмор принялся за свой гамбургер.

МакКол после неудачной шутки, уже неделю не виделся со Стайлзом. Сперва друг по телефону и интернету долго просил прощение, а потом на нервной почве слег с температурой. Когда Скотт пришел в себя, ребята решили сходить в кино. Сперва отметив примирение в кафе.

— К вашей парочке у меня тот же вопрос, — Стайлз заулыбался, получая от Джексона пинок под столом.

Прожевав, Уиттмор прищурился и хотел было уже съязвить в ответ, но Дерек кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Хочешь что-то сказать?

Стайлз показал Джексону язык и уложил голову на плечо Дерека, потеревшись щекой.

— Да идите вы…

Эллисон подошла к их столику одна. На вопросы, где она потеряла Скотта, девушка кивнула на кассу, у которой мялся МакКол.

— Трус, — Стайлз вскочил со своего места. Подойдя к другу, он положил руку ему на плечо и что-то прошептал на ухо.

Скотт виновато глянул на него, а потом улыбнулся и обнял Стайлза, похлопав по спине. Стилински помог донести поднос для Эллисон, садясь на свое место. Дерек придвинулся к нему ближе, освобождая место для Арджент. Уложив руку на спинку стула Стайлза, Хейл периодически касался пальцами его плеча, медленно поглаживая. Разговор зашел о фильме, на который они пойдут, и никто этого так и не заметил.

В зале между Дереком и Стайлзом сел Скотт, а потом подвинул Хейла еще дальше, прося освободить место для Эллисон. Стилински лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, беря свой попкорн и смотря исключительно весь фильм в экран.

***

— Дежа-вю прям какое-то… — Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на Дерека.

— Но сегодня я подвожу тебя.

— Оу, ну да… — парень опустил глаза на свои руки и поджал губы. Когда молчание затянулось, Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам, нервно дергая прядки. — Ну… я тогда пойду?..

— Подожди…

— Что такое?..

— Снег, Стайлз.

— Чего? — Стилински непонимающе уставился на Дерека, а когда до него все же дошел смысл, то резко повернул голову к окну. И правда снег.

— Ты мне кое-что обещал…

— Да… но…

— Надеялся, что он не выпадет? — Дерек невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Иди, тебя отец уже ждет.

Кивнув на крыльцо, на котором стоял уже замерзший в одной футболке Джон, Дерек завел мотор. Стайлз собирался что-то сказать, но так и не решившись, вышел из машины, быстро подходя к отцу. Он даже не успел махнуть Дереку на прощание, как тот быстро уехал.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, пап, как раз ничего не случилось…

***

С того дня друзья всячески пытались свести Стайлза и Дерека. Оставляли их одних, в кафе и кино парни постоянно оказывались рядом. Но прогресс был нулевым. Стайлз воспринимал Хейла, как друга, а Дерек явно был не в своей тарелке от близости Стилински.

— Лидс, ты уверена, что это сработает?.. — Эллисон вытаскивала из шкафа теплые вещи, складывая в чемодан.

— Если нет, то я умываю руки. Эти два идиота любят друг друга, но гордость же превыше всего, — Мартин вздохнула и отправила Джексону сообщение, чтобы через пять минут он забрал ее и Эллисон.

— Как ты уговорила родителей?

— Они не знают. Я просто сказала, что не могу полететь с ними в Париж, потому что сдаю важные экзамены, а где они хранят ключи от дома в Аспене не секрет.

— Знала бы ты, как я уговаривала Скотта… — Арджент застегнула чемодан и села на кровать. — Никак не мог смириться, что билеты оплачиваю я.

— Та же история со Стайлзом, — Лидия усмехнулась, — но я сказала ему, что если он не поедет, то не поеду я. И он испортит всем каникулы.

— В следующий раз попрошу тебя убедить Скотта.

Девушки заговорщически улыбнулись друг другу. С улицы раздался гудок.

— О, прям минута в минуту, — Лидия вышла первой, а Эллисон, проверив документы и взяв чемодан, вышла следом.

***

Дверь в дом резко открылась, и Джексон с Дереком, затащили ноющего Скотта в прихожую. Эллисон кусала губы и корила себя за то, что заставила Скотта съехать на сноуборде с горы чуть больше, чем учебная.

— Да все с ним в порядке! — Джексон сбросил руку МакКола со своего плеча, оставляя его полностью висеть на Хейле.

— Эй! — Дерек дотащил Скотта до дивана и, не особо церемонясь, скинул на него.

— Вы можете аккуратней! — Эллисон, стянув перчатки и расстегнув куртку, тут же принялась хлопотать вокруг своего парня.

Стайлз зашел последним, закрыв дверь, он не спеша разделся и подошел к другу.

— Может, стоит отвезти его в больницу?

— Самое большое, что у него могло случиться — это растяжение! И то он же упал в самом начале, даже скорость не набрал! — Джексон взял из холодильника пиво.

Все поморщились. Было и так холодно, а Джексон пил ледяное пиво.

— Если завтра утром не пройдет, то поедем в больницу, — Лидия вздохнула и отправилась в свою комнату, которую делила с Джексоном.

По иронии комнат всего было три. Одну занимала хозяйка со своим бойфрендом — Лидия и Джексон, вторую — Скотт и Эллисон, а третья досталась Стайлзу и Дереку. На кожаном диване в гостиной Мартин запретила спать. И открывший было рот Хейл тут же замолчал, смирившись. Благо кровать была королевских размеров, и они со Стайлзом даже не соприкасались.

Когда все переоделись, Эллисон успокоилась, а Скотт перестал ныть, они поужинали и, включив фоном телевизор, решили поиграть в какую-нибудь игру.

— В правду или действие с МакКолом не сыграешь, — Джексон расстроено вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— А тебе бы только поиздеваться, — Скотт проворчал себе под нос, косясь на Уиттмора.

Джексон кинул в него скомканной салфеткой и оскалился. Пока парни препирались, а девушки были заняты инстаграммом, Стайлз отпил из бутылки эль и пнул сидящего в кресле Дерека ногой.

— Чем занят?

— Пейдж пишет…

— Аааа… — Стилински хмыкнул и отвернулся, не замечая, как Дерек напрягся и взмок. На кой-черт он сказал это?!

— У меня есть травка! — Джексон нахмурился, замечая на себе недовольные взгляды. — Ну что? Она же безобидная…

Лидия покачала головой и вздохнула:

— Нет, Джексон.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть каждый в своем телефоне?

— А я бы покурил… — все перевели ошарашенные взгляды на Стайлза.

— И это сын шерифа… — Мартин осуждающе посмотрела на Стилински.

— Не вижу связи.

— Он не будет, — Дерек отложил телефон и сел поудобнее.

— Да ладно? Правда?

Скотт, который прекрасно знал, что друг делает все назло, ударил себя ладонью по лбу. Но Дерек лишь сильней напрягся, сжимая пальцами подлокотники кресла.

— Правда.

— А сам, скажи, не курил?

— Что делал я, тебя не касается…

— Как и тебя, что делаю я! Общайся со своей _девушкой_!

Повисла тишина. Дерек скрипнул зубами и резко встал.

— Да делай, что хочешь! — психанув, он ушел в комнату.

— Зря ты…

— Да что ты! — Стайлз не дал Лидии договорить, встав и посмотрев на Джексона. — Идем?

Уиттмор кинул взгляд на Мартин, но та была в шоке от того, как с ней говорил Стайлз, поэтому даже не отреагировала, когда парни вышли из гостиной.

— Это, что сейчас было?

— Нам больше не стоит лезть в их отношения… — Эллисон погладила Скотта по голове, заставляя того молчать и жмуриться от удовольствия.

***

Стайлз и Джексон сидели на кухне молча, каждый думая о своем. Уиттмор так и не достал травку. Лидия подошла к холодильнику, разрушая их идиллию.

— Джекс, идем спать, — Стайлза она проигнорировала, как пустое место.

Стилински чувствовал свою вину, но извиняться пока не собирался. Джексон вздохнул, сделав последний глоток пива, поднялся и ушел вслед за девушкой, которая выключила на кухне свет. Стайлз фыркнул, посидев пару минут в темноте, он все же встал и ушел в свою комнату.

Дерек лежал на кровати с выключенным светом, поглощенный телефоном. Стайлз медленно разделся до трусов и забрался под одеяло. Когда смешки Хейла довели до точки кипения, Стилински резко повернулся, выхватывая из пальцев Дерека телефон.

— Ты вообще с головой не дружишь?

— Ты задолбал! Я хочу спать!

— Так спи. Телефон отдай.

— Забери! — Стайлз отвернулся, укладываясь на свое место и пряча телефон Дерека к себе под подушку.

— Стайлз, — Хейл вздохнул и сел на кровати.

— Да пошел ты…

Дерек уже готов был силой отнять мобильник, как услышал тихий всхлип.

— Эм… Стайлз, ты?..

— На! Забирай! Общайся со своей ненаглядной Пейдж! — Стилински вернул Хейлу телефон, так и не обернувшись.

Дерек нахмурился, вспоминая, что Стайлз с Джексоном ушли курить траву.

— Ты обкурился?

— О, да… Совсем укуренный…

Дерек помолчал:

— Ты ревнуешь?..

Стайлз замер, резко выдохнув, он приподнялся и сел спиной к Хейлу.

— С чего мне ревновать? Ты же не мой…

— Стайлз…

— Тут так много снега…

— Что? Ты о чем?..

— Я обещал тебе сказать, но…

— Господи, да и так все понятно… — Дерек печально вздохнул и потер шею.

— Нет… я…

— Посмотри на меня?..

Стайлз закусил губу, не решаясь повернуться. Дерек провел пальцами по спине, соединяя родинки в причудливый узор. Парень резко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову. Дерек подвинулся ближе, садясь практически вплотную.

— Сти…

— М?..

— Повернись ко мне…

— Дер… — Стайлз все же повернулся к Хейлу, пряча мокрые глаза.

— Ты курил?

— О, Боже, это все, что тебя волнует?!

— Тсс, разбудишь всех! — шепотом.

— Не курил я… Думал, что не прав… не должен тебя ревновать и Лидии нагрубил.

— Ревнуешь?

— Конечно, я же… — Дерек не дал Стайлзу договорить, прижавшись губами к губам парня в легком поцелуе.

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул, дотронувшись до груди Дерека ладонью, где сильно и быстро билось сердце. Он улыбнулся и подался вперед, целуя Хейла жадно и влажно, беря инициативу в свои руки. Но Дерек разорвал поцелуй, кое-как стянув с себя футболку, отбросил ее, не глядя, в сторону и завалил Стайлза на кровать, накрывая его тело своим.

Одеяло мешалось, запутывая и не давая ощутить бархатистость кожи любовника. Дерек отстранился, вытряхивая Стайлза из кокона и спихивая одеяло с кровати. Стайлз, не теряя времени, стащил с Хейла шорты и уже подцепил резинку трусов, но Дерек остановил его.

— Ты уверен?..

— О, даааа, — Стайлз улыбнулся и улегся на спину, разведя, согнутые в коленях, ноги в стороны.

Дерек судорожно сглотнул, дрожащими руками проводя от коленей к паху. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами подушку и закусывая нижнюю губу. То, что оба были на грани и возбуждены, было ясно как день. Но у каждого из них это был первый раз. До этого они проводили ночи вместе, ласкаясь и доводя друг друга до оргазма руками. А сегодня Хейл бы не остановился, даже начнись третья мировая.

— У меня ничего нет… — Дерек вздохнул и покосился на тумбочку с его стороны кровати. Может, Лидия хранит там какой-нибудь крем? Пока Хейл размышлял, ему в грудь прилетел тюбик, больно ударив сосок. — Черт!

— Ох, прости… — Стайлз заулыбался, опуская пушистые ресницы.

Дерек поднял тюбик и изогнул бровь.

— Подарок… от Дэнни… — Стайлз пнул парня пальцами ноги в живот, но Дерек поймал ступню и поднес к своему лицу. — Эм… не стоит… — его выгнуло, когда большой палец оказался в жарком плену рта Хейла. — О, Господи…

— Меня зовут Дерек, если что… — Хейл улыбнулся и отпустил ногу. Проведя пальцами по впалому животу любовника, он стянул с него медленно трусы и чуть отстранился, рассматривая тело под ним.

Смутившись, Стайлз попытался прикрыться, но Дерек перехватил его руки, а затем избавился от последней вещи.

— Ты такой красивый…

— Ты тоже, — Стайлз отвел взгляд, краснея еще сильней. — Нарывался на комплимент?

— Как же много ты болтаешь, — Дерек улыбнулся и лег сверху, слегка потираясь кожей о кожу. Оба были чуть взмокшими, хотя за окном было минус пятнадцать, и в комнате довольно свежо.

— Тебе же это нравится…

— Очень…

Прикрыв глаза, Дерек наклонился ниже, прихватывая губы Стайлза своими. Медленные, легкие поцелуи постепенно превратились в жаркую, неистовую борьбу за лидерство. Оторвавшись от покрасневших губ, Дерек перевел дыхание и нехотя отстранился, садясь между ног Стилински.

Взяв в руки тюбик, он немного согрел его в руках и, открыв крышку, выдавил гель себе на пальцы.

— Точно?

Стайлз закатил глаза, но уверенно кивнул.

— Ты сам-то готов?..

Дерек хмыкнул, приставляя указательный палец к сжатому колечку мышц. Стайлз тут же напрягся, приподнимаясь на локтях и смотря вниз. Хейл медленно ввел весь палец в анус. С виска стекла капля пота, а сам он судорожно вдохнул, не осознавая, что задержал дыхание.

— Дер?..

Резко подняв голову, Дерек встретился с затуманенным взглядом Стайлза. Аккуратно подвигав пальцем внутри, сгибая в разные стороны, Дерек замер, когда Стайлза прошила волна удовольствия, и он, выгнувшись, громко застонал. Оба замерли, испуганно смотря друг на друга. Но в коридоре была тишина, как и во всем доме.

— Сделай так еще…

— Только не кричи…

Стайлз кивнул и закусил указательный палец, закатывая от наслаждения глаза и чуть двигая бедрами. Дерек облизал пересохшие губы и, еще пару раз потерев бугорок простаты, вытащил палец. Нанеся смазку на свой член, он пережал его у основания, чтобы не спустить только от вида раскинувшегося перед ним и возбужденного до предела Стайлза.

Стилински весь взмок, волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, крылья носа раздувались при каждом глубоком вдохе, а в глазах стояли слезы от переизбытка чувств. Дерек даже не осознал, как оказался внутри. Все было настолько остро, дико возбуждающе, что казалось это происходит не с ним. Слишком много эмоций, безумное желание, растекающееся по венам, пронизывающее до самых органов. До поджимающихся на ногах пальцах и дрожащих мышц. Стайлз его. Целиком и полностью.

Не выдержав, Стайлз пихнул Дерека в грудь, прося, чтобы тот начал двигаться или вышел из него. Дерек выпрямился, садясь на колени и подтягивая парня к себе на бедра. Медленно толкнувшись в узкое жаркое нутро, он положил ладонь на низ живота любовника, ощущая, как головка члена упирается в живот Стайлза. Опустив глаза, он убрал руку, снова толкаясь и облизывая пересыхающие от жаркого и частого дыхания губы.

Опустив руку вниз, Стайлз обхватил член ладонью, сжимая пальцы и медленно водя по нему. Хотелось кончить, но больше доставить удовольствие Дереку. Когда Стайлз напрягся, не давая Хейлу двинуться в себе и вырывая из его груди хриплый полный наслаждения стон, едва успел убрать руку, чтобы не кончить.

Дерек встряхнул головой и, подхватив ноги любовника под коленями, начал быстро и ритмично вбиваться в желанное тело. Стайлз метался по подушке, в беззвучном крике открывая рот и зажмуривая от наслаждения глаза. Кончили они практически одновременно. Загнанно дыша, как будто пробежал на тренировке сто кругов, Дерек упал на спину рядом со Стайлзом и вяло притянул его к себе.

— Я тебя люблю…

Ответа Хейл уже не услышал, моментально засыпая. А Стайлз удобнее улегся у него на плече, восстанавливая дыхание и рисуя на груди Дерека непонятные символы. Ему хотелось столько сказать, но зевнув, он решил, что потерпит до завтра.

***

Дерек проснулся от непонятного шума. Приподнявшись, он понял, что укрыт одеялом, а Стайлза рядом нет. Нахмурившись, он зевнул и потер глаза, сзади снова раздался шум. Повернувшись к окну, он увидел, что оно практически полностью заляпано снегом.

Найдя шорты, натянул их и подошел к окну, выглядывая на улицу. Перед домом стоял Стайлз, он улыбнулся и помахал Дереку. И только тут Хейл заметил, что вокруг парня вытоптано сердечко, а под ним: Я люблю тебя!

Прижавшись к холодному стеклу лбом, Дерек улыбнулся и прошептал:

— И я тебя.


End file.
